


Suprise

by zephyr21



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, 电击
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr21/pseuds/zephyr21
Summary: 剧情接雷三，但是设定没哟碰到灭霸，回到地球重建Asgard，Loki被Thor忽视后绑架Thor，日后看哥哥的时候被Thor捉住......





	Suprise

Loki一向不喜欢Thor，他那大块头不长脑子却又抢尽风头的哥哥，尽管他也承认Thor从头到脚都符合Asgard人无趣的审美——强壮，勇敢，或者说愚蠢*。  
这话是谁说的来着？  
这个时候他也没有心思想这个出处，反正答案无非是某个无聊的中庭电视剧。  
Loki将翘在茶几上的腿换了个姿势，一声响指，盛着葡萄酒的雕花银托水晶杯稳稳落在掌心，浅呷一口，深吸一口气，第1087次吐槽中庭落后的酿酒业，如果不是阿斯加德的后续安置事项缠得脱不开身，他丝毫不介意给某些工厂一些指导。  
说到底，他之所以在深夜的Stark大厦工作到深夜，而不是在飞船上游历宇宙的原因无非是他的哥哥，还有他哥哥那突然长出来又无处安放的责任心。  
责任心......？！  
Loki在心里暗骂一句，Thor的责任心大概是吃了他的脑子，以至于满脑子都是Asgard人民，好吧他承认，责任心是一个合格的王应有的素质，Odin看到现在的Thor一定会欣慰，他几乎想象得到那金色头盔下的微笑，以及伴着点头的赞美。

但这不代表他Loki一样会开心。

刚到达中庭的日子，Thor忙着和中庭各方交涉，安置人民；Valkyrie忙着被催婚，建立防卫军；Hulk，或者说Barnner重新回到复仇者联盟，一切都有条不紊。

除了他。

明明他也是救世四人组的一员，明明他在找回以太时“牺牲”了一回，还有些诸如解决Laufey，带回无限宝石一类的鸡毛蒜皮，如何数算他也只能想得到入侵纽约这么一项错事，但现在看来，这像是他唯一做过的事情。在经历了无聊的几周之后，终于忍无可忍地向Thor质问出口。  
他发誓那句“What about me” 绝对被Thor误解得彻底，因为他哥哥一反常态的停顿下来，甚至捉住他的手，露出一种半是心疼半是无奈的表情，  
“Loki...有些事情不能这么急，我保证阿斯加德先一安顿下来，就考虑我们的事情。”  
时至今日，Loki想到这个就无可抑制地想要打开Thor的脑子看看里面的构造，那些年少无知岁月里的荷尔蒙到底占了多少比例，以至于这样一句话自动被曲解到了床上。

Loki甩手就想走。

事实上他也这么做了，迷晕带走Thor只是临时加入了计划而已。  
随后的杂事里，不论是解释Thor的去向或是解手Asgard的事项，对他来说都没有任何难度。毕竟姐弟三人里他是唯一真正治理过 Asgard 的一位，烹小鱼般的活计在数以年计的日子里越发熟练起来，而现在无非事情多了些，Thor做的也并不差，尽管短短几周内，建在挪威的小城还算不上有声有色，但民众至少开始休养生息，也给他减去了不少负担。  
算起来，Thor离开也有两周了，Loki第一次以自己的身份名正言顺地治理Asgard的感觉有些微妙，甚至有些时候他还会不自觉地变成Odin的样子，然后在下一个瞬间意识到已经没有Odin了，而这些也都是太久以前的事情了。  
然后他会顺带着想起Thor，更多时候脑海里还是那个金发及肩的样子，碧蓝色眼眸里映着的温度干净温润，那时虽然不比现在成熟，领导气质却已展露得完全，永远都能成为焦点但属性让自己恨了个彻底。  
Thor的眼神里也不只有这些，他也见过彻底被火焰烧着的蓝色，Loki猜想那大概是少有的，甚至是只展露在自己面前的样子，即使这样，他见过的次数一只手就可以数出来。  
冰蓝色的火焰常伴着指隙尖的金发，胡桃木色床柱挂着的白纱，床边的妙尔尼尔，以及门边隐隐约约的红色披风。  
那是Thor寝宫的夜景。  
一旦思路到了这个地步，就再没有停下来的可能性，回忆像是被推动的米诺牌，他或醉酒或清醒哥哥的喘息几乎就在耳边，事实上，这也是他最喜欢的部分，每当那个时候，他都会咬上Thor的喉结或是后颈，视体位而定，紧接着就可以听到更惹火的声音，这个世界上，只有他最吃的准他哥哥。  
Loki突然回神，盯着纸上多余出的墨点皱起眉头——又走神了。

是时候关心一下他哥哥了。

捻起一撮细沙，轻轻铺在停笔的地方，一声响指过后，某个不起眼的二层小楼里，清亮的皮鞋声响点亮石阶旁的壁灯，细长的身影最终出现在地下室门口，  
“Suprize, bro.” 

“Loki，终于，一个人在这里太无聊了。”被锁链牢牢束缚在床边的人此刻正躺在床上，盯着毫无花纹的天花板发呆。  
Loki走到床边，眯起眼睛，“你就不担心一下你的Asgard？”  
“难道我乖乖的在这里等着不是你想看到的？”  
“......”  
“想我了？”Thor偏了偏脑袋露出一个笑容。  
“......”  
“我想你了。”无辜的笑容又加深了一个弧度，直对上Loki的视线。

又是那种该死的，海蓝色。Loki暗骂一句，伸手抓住他的头发，凑的只剩咫尺。  
啧，短发抓起来还是没有感觉，下一步还是要让Thor留起头发......  
在Loki脑内的吐槽结束之前，就被突然的触感打断，轻微的缺氧让大脑的转速略微下降，以至于重新夺回呼吸的时候，还没搞清到底发生了什么。

他哥哥那原本该被束缚起来的双手完全脱离了控制。

“你做了什么？”  
“你需要问问宗师？或者Stark？Barnes？” Thor停顿一下，“二极管...似乎是这个叫法，总之是一种控制方式，等你的这么长时间，我试了试……这不是能力的问题，而是控制。” Thor挑起嘴角，对着Loki眨了下眼。  
“Ow!” 在Loki还没反应出那个意味深长的微笑的时候，细碎的电流顺着金属流过全身。毫无攻击力，几乎算得上是情趣的刺激除了挑起快感之外，还激起了Loki几乎已经消失的羞耻心。  
“Suprize......！”Thor接下Loki迎面打来的一拳，顺手固定住Loki的胳膊，却没能逃掉后颈传来的刺痛。有进步，Thor想，只是牙齿而不是小刀，这么些天不见，弟弟变温柔了。  
“我在这儿等你不是和你打架的，” Thor扣住Loki的脖子，凑近了他的侧耳，“我是来操你的。”一手伸进将曲线勾勒的恰到好处的西裤。  
“Fu—ah...!”未尽的话被突如其来的刺激打断。  
Thor翻身压住Loki，腾出来的手刚碰到Loki的腰带扣，腰侧就传来冰凉的触感。  
不能再熟悉的短刃已经抵上腰间，细微的抖动暗流涌动着角力，Thor心里立刻收回那句关于进步的评论。  
“停下。”  
“不。”Loki眯起含着水光的绿眼睛，稍微松了些力道，露出些失落的表情，趁着Thor愣神的瞬间再送出一刀，听到耳边的抽气后满意地勾起唇角，仰起头凑得更近，“你喜欢这样”  
双手在话音未落时就被一把拉到头顶，Loki挣扎间踢翻了床边的台灯，咣当一声，地下室几乎完全陷入黑暗。  
“Thor......”突如其来的压抑感压的Loki几乎喘不上气。  
回答他的只有匕首被仍在地毯上的闷响，与扣子被崩开的布帛撕裂声。  
他的弟弟就是个妖精。  
黑色的真丝衬衫被轻而易举得被剥离开来，过分白皙的皮肤在昏暗的地下室几乎要发出光。Loki只停顿了一秒，下一瞬间那双笔直纤长的腿就勾上了Thor的腰，声音里像掺了蜜糖，  
“Bro～”

他没能再发出声来，唇舌完全被Thor擒住，衣裤不知在哪个动作里被彻底揉成一团，丢弃在角落。

明明他们做过的次数两只手就数的出来，Thor还是记不得从第几次起Loki就开始主动了，邪神会在半夜摸进寝宫，有时是一个吻，有时是腰腹上的温度偏低的裸足，有时甚至是直接深入睡衣的双手，总之等他被折腾醒之后，Loki就会熟练地跨坐在已经半勃的巨物上，眼里的暧昧几乎能抽成丝，死死缠住Thor所有的理智。

之后就是做爱，Loki向来不会自己做任何准备工作，即使是计划了要来一发，所以Thor的床头柜里总会有日期新鲜的润滑剂。而今天，Thor对着Loki伸出两根手指，相当宠溺地将一只手垫在Loki头下，笑意明朗，

“舔湿它”

喉结滑动了一下，Loki的长睫毛忽闪，抬头含住整根手指，银舌头用着口交的方式细细从底部开始舔弄，润湿每一个褶皱，直到微长的指甲，暗绿色眸子里的欲求不停飘向Thor，不过几秒，忍无可忍的Thor抽出手指径直捅向久违的甬道。  
那处一如回忆中的艰涩，内壁死死夹住手指，若不是薄薄一层涎水，恐怕连一个指节都进不完全，Thor耐着性子缓慢而坚定地动作，直到整根没入，就这熟悉的位置勾起手指，终于将那墨绿色里的水光从眼眶里勾了下来。  
Loki抽了口气，哑着嗓子，“你还要等到什么时候？”

Thor直接就从正面干了进去。

他顺手拍了把弟弟翘挺的臀瓣，不用想也知道会有淡红色的掌印留在月白色肌肤上，那样的视觉冲击会一直留到第二天，合着隐隐的疼痛，无时不提醒Loki夜里发生过的事，就像是刻了标记一样，Thor想。毕竟Loki也热衷于这样盖戳的行为，比如现在，他已经在后颈处落下第二个牙印，后背上不知道第几个抓痕。

而此时Loki脑子全都是情欲的浆糊，以至于他只能挺着腰承受过于这饱满的冲击。他从床的一侧一路被顶到另一侧，咸湿的体液在床单上留下鲜明的痕迹，他一向不在乎那到底是汗水，精液或者血液，反正冰霜巨人的开了挂的自我修复能力注定了他可以享受这样近似暴力的情爱。最开始他还能把腿挂在Thor肩上，而后来只能无力的环在对方腰间，几乎脱了力一样的抓住Thor肩背，勉强维持住姿势。夹在两人中间的器物早不知道是第几次吐出白浊，混乱中Loki不自觉刻画出Thor腰腹处新鲜伤口混上白色精液的样子，画面的刺激太强烈，以至于他不自觉收紧了已经松软滑腻的小穴。

“啊！”也许是第二次，或者第三次Thor浇灌进来的时候，Loki清楚的感觉到从尾椎窜到天灵盖的电流。那不是一种比喻，是真的电流，火花在体内爆裂开来，整条脊柱像是瞬间被捋直，快感和着痛感几乎让身体抽搐起来。  
“What the hell are you doing” 如果不是在这种情况下，Loki有十足的把握他还能说得再有气势些，起码不至于让他哥哥还能腆着脸一脸傻笑的凑到脸前，

“你不也爽到了”  
“......出去！”  
“你舍得吗？”

他哥哥什么时候这么不要脸了。

被一把翻了过来的Loki趴在Thor的身上，突然有一种掐住Thor的冲动，全然不顾体内还吞着的东西一旦动起来，这样的体位下会是怎样的刺激。然而在他来得及动作前，Loki就被突然揽住了脖子，Thor那双眼睛里的戏谑与欲望此时全化成了不见底的深渊，

“Loki，”他说，“为什么？”  
“为什么回来？”

他没能等到答案，因为Loki一把掐住了他的脖子。那双绿眼睛里的复杂情绪燃烧地太汹涌，他有些看不懂。

勉强喘出一口气，轻咳一声重复道，“咳，为什么？”  
“闭上你的嘴！” Loki手下的力道又重了几分，几乎是从牙缝中挤出的声音，“还做不做？！”

下体被突然一夹，雷神红了双眼，气息粗重地看着满脸红晕的邪神，咬牙切齿地握住Loki的腰，“......操！”

他们在床上从来不会说调情以外的话，以至于每次都更像是一场春梦，这次终究也没能例外。剩下的时间里，他们先是就着骑乘的体位来了一发，直到邪神即使在Thor的帮助下也无法直起腰，只能被动的趴在Thor身上，因为每个动作而晃动。然后他被重新压到床上，一条腿被拉到Thor肩上，体内肆无忌惮的力道冲散了抓在Thor背上的力道，没人能记得到底射了多少次，多余的液体混着泡沫溢出穴口，后来腿间的体液已经变得粘腻，让每一次冲击都带上了响亮又羞耻的声音，几乎淹没邪神那些含满了哭腔的呻吟。

“I do love you, as a brother, or more than that.”  
神志都模糊的片段里，Loki似乎听到Thor这样说。

然后，在最后的最后，淹没他的是海水倒灌一样的颜色。

 

*：Bravery is the kindest word of foolishment. ——Mycroft.  
出自神夏。许昌


End file.
